The X-Files
The X-Files is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The X-Files: JFK Disclosure #1: 25 Oct 2017 Current Issue :The X-Files: JFK Disclosure #2: 29 Nov 2017 Next Issue :The X-Files: JFK Disclosure #2: 22 Nov 2017 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Dana Scully' *'Fox Mulder' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The X-Files: JFK Disclosure #2 The X-Files: JFK Disclosure #1 The X-Files #17 Past Storylines Season 10 Collections Hardcovers *'X-Files Classics, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9. - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #10-19. - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-29. - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #30-41. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 1' - Collects Season 10 #1-5. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 2' - Collects Season 10 #6-10. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 3' - Collects Season 10 #11-15. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 4' - Collects Season 10 #16-20. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 5' - Collects Season 10 #21-25. - *'The X-Files: Season 11, vol. 1' - Collects Season 11 #1-5. - *'The X-Files: Season 11, vol. 2' - Collects Season 11 #6-8 & X-Mas Special 2015. - Trade Paperbacks *'The X-Files, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #13-17 & 0. - *'The X-Files, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #18-23 & ½, plus X-Files Comic Digest #1. - *'The X-Files, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #23-26, Fire and Ice & Trick of the Light. - *'X-Files' - Collects vol. 2 #0-6. "Mulder and Scully are sent to San Francisco to solve a string of murders, then become targets of the Tong underworld and travel to the mysterious Badlands to investigate a series of disappearances" - *'X-Files/30 Days of Night' - Collects the mini-series. "When evidence of a possible cannibal killer in Wainright, Alaska, draws the attention of the FBI, Agents Mulder and Scully draw the less-than-glamorous assignment. But all is not as it seems once the agents are on the ground. Not only has the long seasonal darkness begun to fall, but there’s something unnatural about a few of the locals. And what does a chilling, mysterious black ship have to do with the murders?" - *'The Complete X-Files: Season 10, vol. 1' - Collects Season 10 #1-15. - *'The Complete X-Files: Season 10, vol. 2' - Collects Season 10 #16-25. - *'The Complete X-Files: Season 11' - Collects Season 11 #1-8 & X-Mas Special 2015. - *'The X-Files, vol. 1: Revival' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - *'The X-Files, vol. 2: Come Back Haunted' - Collects vol. 3 #6-9. - *'The X-Files, vol. 3: Contrarians' - Collects vol. 3 #10-13. - *'The X-Files, vol. 4: Resistance' - Collects vol. 3 #14-17. - Digital *'X-Files Classics, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9. - - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #10-19. - - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-29. - - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #30-41. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 1' - Collects Season 10 #1-5. - - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 2' - Collects Season 10 #6-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Joe Harris. Artist: Michael Walsh. Covers: Carlos Valenzuela. Created by Chris Carter. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-41, 1995-1998 (Topps) * Volume 2: #0-6, 2008-2009 (WildStorm) * The X-Files/30 Days of Night: #1-6, 2010 (WildStorm) * Season 10: #1-25, 2013-2015 (IDW) * Season 11: #1-8, 2015-2016 (IDW) * Volume 3: #1- , 2016-present (IDW) Future Publication Dates :The X-Files, vol. 4 TP: 14 Feb 2018 News & Features Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: The X-Files Category:Horror Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in